Cellular communications involve establishing a wireless communication channel between a wireless device and one or more stationary base stations. The wireless communication channel generally includes a forward link portion for sending information from the base station to the wireless device and a return link portion for sending information from the wireless device to the base station. Both the forward and return link portions are used to establish viable wireless communication channel with a wireless communications system. During the process of establishing the wireless communication channel, the wireless device can determine if the signals broadcast by the base stations meet the minimum quality needed to establish the forward and reverse link portions. However, if the signals broadcast by the base stations lack support for either the forward link portion or the reverse link portion, the wireless device may determine that service is unavailable. Sometimes the wireless device makes this determination while located at or just beyond the distance threshold at which establishing the wireless communications channel is possible. During circumstances under which the wireless device may decide that no service is possible, it would be helpful to extend the range of cellular communications, such as when the wireless device is located near the threshold of the broadcast signal range.